houseofnightfandomcom-20200222-history
Raven Mocker
A Raven Mocker is an evil, immortal creature. They are the children of Kalona and the women of the ancient Cherokee tribes. They are products of rape and hatred. Kalona used the women to his heart's content and enslaved the men. When Kalona was tricked by A-ya and sealed into his earthly prison, the Raven Mockers sang a song, promising revenge. Eventually, the Raven Mockers were just spirits that could only harm the elderly and close to death. When Kalona returned, so did his sons, grown and healthy and able to kill again. Books Untamed Raven Mockers first appeared in Untamed and attacked Zoey. A Raven Mocker appeared at Zoey's window and her grandmother sent it away with a blue powder. The Raven Mocker overheard the two of them and attacked Sylvia in the car on the way to a lunch at the Chalkboard. The Raven Mockers attacked the House of Night at the end of the novel. The Story of Rephaim and Stevie Rae Johnson In Tempted Stevie Rae Johnson finds an injured Raven Mocker. He speaks to her, urging her to release him from the pain of a slow death. Stevie Rae decides it would be best to heal him, because no matter what, every life is worth saving. She slowly heals him back to health while keeping the horrible secret from her friends. When the rouge Red Fledglings try to kill Stevie Rae, using Rephaim as a trap, he saves her, but she is almost fatally damaged by the sun. Rephaim offers for her to drink from him so he can repay a life debt. They Imprint, which neither of them was expecting or wanting of. In Burned Stevie Rae is still keeping Rephaim a secret, but they are growing close to each other, despite their difference in species and outlooks on life. Rephaim is hesitant to chose the path of Light because he does not want to abandon his father, Kalona. While Stevie Rae is trying to conjure the bull of Light, she accidentally invokes the bull of Darkness. Through their Imprint, Stevie Rae calls to Rephaim to help her. Rephaim rushes to help her, telling the Darkness he will pay her blood debt. While the Darkness is attacking Rephaim, Stevie Rae conjures the black bull, the bull of Light, to chase the white bull away. The black bull says Stevie Rae must pay a price if he chases the white bull away. Stevie Rae agrees and later it is learned that the debt she had to pay to the black bull is that she must be bound to Rephaim. Stevie Rae is falling in love with the humanity inside an abomination while he falls in love with her as well. In Awakened Stevie Rae and Rephaim continue their forbidden relationship. They find it extremely difficult to stay away from each other or to stop thinking of each other. Stevie Rae finds that it is eating her inside that she can't tell anyone about her struggles to find a solution to her problem. She meditate with this in mind and the Goddess gives her a feeling she must go to the front gate of the school. There, she finds her mother, weeping and crying over the death of Stevie Rae. Stevie Rae convinces her mother she really isn't dead and once that happens, her mother convinces her that it's okay to tell her all her problems and she will try to help her. Stevie Rae is relieved to have a burden off her back. When Zoey Redbird comes back to the Tulsa House of Night, Neferet makes it her job to light Jack Twist's funeral pyre. During the funeral ceremony, Neferet barges in with her crazy "forgive me" speech. Rephaim was watching the whole ordeal to make her his Stevie Rae stayed safe. Neferet finds him out and orders Professor Dragon Lankford to kill the monster that killed his mate, wife, and lover. Kalona then appears and fights with his son to protect him. While Kalona is killing and maiming, Rephaim is only on the defensive, not killing, but protecting himself. Stevie Rae asks her friends to trust her and to protect Rephaim. Her friends strengthen her with their elements and they are able to protect Rephaim. Kalona releases Rephaim from his service so he can be with his Stevie Rae. Then the goddess herself shows up to the party. She asks Rephaim what he wants and he tells her he wants to be on the side of the Light and Stevie Rae. Nyx blesses him with a human body during the night hours and a raven body in the daylight hours. Rephaim is so happy that he kisses his Stevie Rae right on the mouth! Rephaim, Stevie Rae, and the rest of their friends go to the Prohibition-era Tunnels to live there and start a new House of Night. In Destined Rephaim is now a human boy in the night hours and raven in the daylight hours. He is granted permission to start classes at the Tulsa House of Night. Appearance Raven Mockers have the wings of a raven, body of a human, and red eyes that are filled with evil; though Stevie Rae says that Rephaim's look human. Known Raven Mockers *Rephaim *Nisroc *Maion † Known Victims *Sylvia Redbird **Not fatal; caused a car crash that put her in the hospital *Zoey Redbird **Not fatal; one cut her from shoulder to shoulder *Professor Anastasia Lankford† Category:Raven Mockers